


The devil is not as black as he is painted

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dante Alighieri - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Trixifer, dante's inferno, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Lucifer, have you ever met Dante?”Trixie said, reading her book on the sofa while the man walked up and down in the space behind.“The pastry chef?” He asked stopping.“No,” she laughed. “The Italian writer.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trixie and Lucifer talking about books || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156379190422/trixie-and-lucifer-talking-about-books)

“Lucifer, have you ever met Dante?”  
Trixie said, reading her book on the sofa while the man walked up and down in the space behind.  
“The pastry chef?” He asked stopping.  
“No,” she laughed. “The Italian writer.”  
“I have read something.”  
“But did you ever met him?”  
“What do you mean, Beatrice?”  
He approached her and sat on the couch's arm, keeping a safe distance from the girl.  
“Have you ever talked to him, in the past?” She leafed through pages of the book she balanced on her legs.  
“Why are you asking this?”  
“Yesterday my teacher gave us a book with a main character with our names. I wanted the one with the pretty flower on it, but my teacher told me it is too difficult because it is French poetry. So, she gave me this.”  
She handed him her book and Lucifer took it.  
_'Dante's Divine Comedy. (Simple reading for young readers).'_  
“I think this is quite difficult too.” Lucifer exclaimed and started to look into the pages.  
“She said it's a version for children. It explains characters and the travel.”  
Indeed it was. A simple version for kids with a lot of drawings to explain who Dante was, his journey with Virgil, the subdivision of the Circles of Hell, who was Beatrice.  
Lucifer smiled. Dante represented his old house quite well. More than Circles they were 'sections' and the punishment was more a deprivation of all the pleasure you had in life, but the Law of Contrappasso was applied to someone too as punishment from his devils.  
Lucifer returned the book but she didn't notice because. Her gaze was on her entwined hands.  
“Fire away, Beatrice. I know you want to ask.”  
She looked up, a smile forming on her lips.  
“You really lived in the _Judecca_ , before coming here?”  
He opened his mouth to reply.  
“Wait,” he spoke. “Do you think I'm the Devil?”  
“You always said that and once I heard mom talking with Maze about some strange things you do.” she shrugged and she took the book still in mid-air.  
“And do you think it's true?”  
Lucifer had changed during the past year, a lot. He couldn't deny that. After Linda's reaction to his true self and her words, he felt like he wanted to test the water before revealing himself to loved ones.  
Not that he wanted to show himself to Trixie, not now, but he was curious to see what her thoughts were about the whole concept.  
Often kids reflect their parents and if she was able to accept his being, everything would be easier. Because as much as he was delaying that moment, Lucifer knew that it would come, soon or later.  
“I don't know,” she replied. “Mom said you are like a magician but she also said that she has seen you die and come back,” she closed the book and waited for a reply.  
Lucifer was speechless, the idea of revealing himself was strong and not so bad at the moment. Trixie didn't seem scared about the possibility of him being the real Devil.  
“If I tell you that I'm the Devil but I've never met Dante...” he left the question unfinished.  
Trixie's expression was disappointed.  
“Because this is a story?” She demanded.  
“Because this is a story.” He confirmed.  
“Well, can you tell me about Hell? For real?” Her face changed, curiosity filled her as she opened the book again. “Here it says that there is a river and it is one of the five rivers of Hell,” she exclaimed going to the pages that represented that part of the journey. “It's divided into four zones,” she read. “And at the centre of the last one is Lucifer,” she ended and looked up at him.  
“I wasn't exactly at the centre of Hell.”  
“Is everything really frozen like in this drawing?” She turned the book to show him the image.  
“The paintings don't always represent the truth.”  
She lowered the book and placed it back on her legs.  
With a guttural sound of agreement she changed the page.  
“You're right,” she said. “Here the Devil is really ugly,” she laughed a bit. “You are better.”  
Lucifer inclined his head and with his pleased tone he thanked her.  
“People represent the Devil with horns and tail. Do have I horns?”  
Trixie shook her head in denial.  
“You don't have a tail neither.”  
“Exactly.” He stood up and twirled.  
Trixie laughed again.  
“Lucifer,” she said when he took his position on the arm. “Why do people say that you are bad and evil?” She asked leaving the book next to her. “You are fun, and nice to me.”  
For the second time that day Lucifer waited a few moments before replying.  
“People are-”  
“Trixie, babe, your Daddy's here. Are you ready?”  
Both, Trixie and Lucifer, turned toward the door where Chloe appeared a moment after her voice.  
“Yes, mommy.”  
The girl climbed down from her seat and started to run to her room to grab her stuff.  
Lucifer took the book in his hands while Chloe left for a moment her coat on the backrest.  
“We need to go too,” she said, moving to grab the keys.  
“Detective,” he spoke to draw her attention. “Your little one thinks I'm the Devil.”  
She rose her head to look at him.  
“How about you?”


End file.
